bindingofisaacfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bossowie/The Binding of Isaac
Na końcu każdego poziomu gracz musi stawić czoła bossowi. Boss będzie wybrany losowo na podstawie pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduje. Niektórzy bossowie mogą mieć zwykły kolor, a czasami może być trochę podkolorowany, najczęściej gdy gracz przejdzie grę po raz 6 i więcej. Po śmierci z bossów wypada przedmiot, który zwiększa jeden stat lub przedmiot specjalny dla danego bossa. Ponadto wypadają z nich na początku 2 przedmioty zwiększające zdrowie lub 1 po odblokowaniu "Everything is Terrible". Jeśli boss jest w alternatywnej wersji, wypada z niego jeden dodatkowy, losowy pickup zdrowia po śmierci. Jeśli masz dodatkowe życia od zbierania 1UP lub Dead Cat, możesz ponownie walczyć z bossem kosztem jednego życia, aby zebrać więcej przedmiotów. Po zabiciu bossa nie podnoś odrazu przedmiotu, tylko zabij się z bomby. Pojawisz się obok pomieszczenia z bossem, a on powróci do życia. Możesz walczyć z bossem po raz drugi, aby zdobyć drugi przedmiot. Można to zrobić tyle razy, ile masz dodatkowych żyć. Bossowie The Basement Dukeofflies_full.png|The Duke of Flies|link=The Duke of Flies Gemini_full.png|Gemini|link=Gemini 260x185-400px-Monstro.svg.png|Monstro|link=Monstro Larryjr_full.png|Larry Jr. 220x287-Isaac Vs famine edited- noobletk.png|Famine (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Famine 287x265-Steven Fullsize.png|Steven (Alternatywna wersja Gemini)|link=Steven The Cellar (Dostępne w Wrath of the Lamb) 260x200-400px-Widow3.png|Widow|link=Widow Pin_clean.png|Pin|link=Pin Dukeofflies_full.png|The Duke of Flies|link=The Duke of Flies Blighted_ovum.png|Blighted Ovum|link=Blighted Ovum Gurdjr.png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. 220x287-Isaac Vs famine edited- noobletk.png|Famine (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Famine The Caves Fistula.png|Fistula|link=Fistula Gurdy_full.png|Gurdy|link=Gurdy Peep_Full.png|Peep|link=Peep Chub_Full3.png|Chub|link=Chub BC_Pestilence.png|Pestilence (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Pestilence Chad full.png|C.H.A.D. (Alternatywna wersja Chub)|link=C.H.A.D. The Catacombs (Dostępne w Wrath of the Lamb) Carrionqueen.png|The Carrion Queen|link=The Carrion Queen The_Husk.png|The Husk|link=The Husk 260x220-The Hollow2.png|The Hollow|link=The Hollow The_Wretched.png|The Wretched|link=The Wretched Peep_Full.png|Peep|link=Peep Blighted_ovum.png|Blighted Ovum|link=Blighted Ovum Gurdjr.png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. BC Pestilence.png|Pestilence (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Pestilence Mask_of_Infamy_.png|Mask of Infamy The Depths 285x230-MonstroII_full.png|Monstro II|link=Monstro II Loki_full.png|Loki|link=Loki BC_War.png|War (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=War Gish_full.png|Gish (Alternatywna wersja Monstro II)|link=Gish 250x250-400px-Mom.png|Mom (Finałowy boss The Depths II)|link=Mom Necropolis (Dostępne w Wrath of the Lamb) Mask of Infamy ..png|Mask of Infamy|link=Mask of Infamy VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Silniejszy Daddy Long Legs)|link=Triachnid Carrionqueen.png|The Carrion Queen|link=The Carrion Queen The Wretched.png|The Wretched|link=The Wretched Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat Loki_full.png|Loki|link=Loki BC War.png|War (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=War 250x250-400px-Mom.png|Mom (Finałowy boss Necropolis)|link=Mom The Womb (Odblokowane po pokonaniu Mom) Scolex_full.png|Scolex|link=Scolex Blastocyst full.png|Blastocyst|link=Blastocyst Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat (tylko w Wrath of the Lamb)|link=The Bloat VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs (tylko w Wrath of the Lamb)|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Silniejszy Daddy Long Legs) (tylko w Wrath of the Lamb)|link=Triachnid VSDeath.png|Death (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Death BC Conquest.png|Conquest (Silniejszy Death)|link=Conquest Moms Heart Full.png|Mom's Heart (Finałowy boss The Womb)|link=Mom's Heart 250x250-ITLIVEScutout.png|It Lives (Alternatywna wersja Mom's Heart)|link=It Lives Utero (Dostępne w Wrath of the Lamb) 250x200-Teratoma..png|Teratoma|link=Teratoma Lokii_cutout.png|Lokii|link=Lokii Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Alternatywna wersja Daddy Long Legs)|link=Triachnid VSDeath.png|Death (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Death BC Conquest.png|Conquest (Silniejszy Death)|link=Conquest Moms Heart Full.png|Mom's Heart (Finałowy boss Utero)|link=Mom's Heart 250x250-ITLIVEScutout.png|It Lives (Alternatywna wersja Mom's Heart)|link=It Lives Sheol Dodany w czasie aktualizacji na Halloween, 100% szans na wejście po pokonaniu 10 razy Mom's Heart. Satan Full.png|Satan (Finałowy boss Sheol)|link=Satan Cathedral Dodany w Wrath of the Lamb, 100% szans, na wejście po 10 zakończeniu. Bc isaac.png|Isaac (Finałowy boss Cathedral)|link=Isaac (boss) The Chest (Dodany w Wrath of the Lamb v1.3) Po pokonaniu Isaaca trzymając bibelot The Polaroid, otwiera złotą skrzynie, z której można dostać się do The Chest. BC xxx.png|??? (Finałowy boss The Chest)|link=??? (boss) Wszędzie (Poza poziomami, gdzie pojawiają się bossowie) TheFallen Full.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen 230x200-Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman (Jeden z czterech jeźdźców)|link=Headless Horseman Devil Room 300x200-400px-Krapusedit.png|Krampus|link=Krampus Zwiastuni Ci bossowie są dostępne tylko po pokonaniu Matki po raz pierwszy, gdzie po creditsach odblokujesz sekret "The Horsemen are on the loose!". Po śmierci wypada z nich Cube of Meat, a gracz może walczyć z wszystkimi w jednej rozgrywce z pomocą Book of Revelations. |-|Famine= Głód (ang. Famine) - Boss odblokowywany po pierwszym pokonaniu Mom. Należy do The Harbingers (zwiastunów) charakteryzujących się podobnym wyglądem. Jest to anorektyk bez oczu z wyciętym uśmiechem na koniu - zabawce. Jest on sługą Szatana. 120px 100px |-|Pestilence= Plaga (ang. Pestilence), jest jednym z czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Można go spotkać zamiast tradycyjnego bossa w The Caves i Catacombs. Gdy gracz zabije matkę pierwszy raz zostaje on odblokowany. Jest 100% szansa, że się pojawi gdy Book of Revelations jest używana w The Caves lub Catacombs. Podobnie do wszystkich innych zwiastunów (nie licząc Conquesta) ma 2 fazy walki. Plik:Pestilence.png Plik:Pestilence_headless.png |-|War= Wojna (ang. War), jest jednym z czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Można go spotkać na końcu pierwszego piętra w The Depths lub Necropolis zamiast tradycyjnego bossa, jeżeli gracz pokonał wcześniej matkę. Plik:100px-War.png Plik:55px-War_horseless_ingame.png |-|Death= Śmierć (ang. Death) to szara postać o przerażającej twarzy dosiadająca zabawkowego konika i posiada trupią czaszkę na twarzy. Jest to jeden z pomagierów Szatana. Plik:VSDeath.png Plik:65px-Death_horseless.pngPlik:100px-Death_horse.png |-|Conquest= Podbój (ang. Conquest) to boss występujący w The Womb lub Utero, mogący zastąpić Death. Ma bladoniebieską skórę, opaskę na oczach, ścieg na klatce piersiowej i jeździ na białym koniu. Mimo, że może zastąpić Death, jest alternatywną wersją War. Plik:BC_Conquest-1-.png |-|Headless Horseman= Bezgłowy Jeździec (ang. Headless Horseman) to alternatywny boss spotykany zamiast któregoś ze zwiastunów. Składa się on z dwóch części - głowy i ciała na koniu. 120px Alternatywni Bossowie Ci bossowie są dostępni tylko po wykonaniu odpowiednich rzeczy. |-|Steven= (za Gemini, odblokowany przez przejście The Basement 25 razy) 120px |-|C.H.A.D.= (za Chub, odblokowany przez przejście The Caves 30 razy) Plik:Chad_full.png |-|Gish= (za Monstro II, odblokowywany za przejście The Depths 50 razy) Plik:Gish_full.png |-|Triachnid= (za Daddy Long Legs odblokowany za przejście The Womb 15 razy) 80px |-|It Lives= (zastępuje Serce matki, odblokowany po pokonaniu matki 9 razy) 140px Rzeczy wypadające z bossów *Breakfast *Lunch *Dinner *Dessert *Rotten Meat *Pentagram *Super Bandage *Mom's Underwear *Mom's Heels *Mom's Lipstick *Wire Coat Hanger *Wooden Spoon *The Belt Wrath of the Lamb *Box *Pageant Boy *Cat-O-Nine-Tails *Squeezy *Stem Cells *Jesus Juice *Magic 8 Ball *Mom's Coin Purse *MEAT! Specyficzne wypadające z bossów przedmioty *Little C.H.A.D. (Wypada z C.H.A.D.) *Little Gish (Wypada z Gish) *Steven lub Little Steven (Wypada z Steven) *Cube Of Meat (Wypada ze Zwiastunów, Headless Horseman i Conquest (rzadko) *A Pony (Wypada z Headless Horseman) *White Pony (Wypada z Conquest) *A Lump Of Coal (Wypada z Krampus *Jakikolwiek przedmiot z Devil Room (Wypada z Fallen (nie w walce z Szatanem) W każdym poziomie może być specjalny pokój, gdzie gracz może znaleźć mini-bossa. Mini-bossowie są personifikacjami siedmiu grzechów głównych. Często wysępują w formie "Champion". Po pokonaniu wszystkich siedmiu grzechów głównych, można odblokować The Book of Sin i osiągnięcie Steam (nie musi to być wykonane w jednej rozgrywce). Ci wrogowie mogą pojawić się w normalnych pomieszczeniach, w The Womb i Sheol, ale w przeciwieństwie do regularnych bossów, nadal wypadają z nich przedmioty i pickupy związane z nimi, gdy są zabijane (jeśli są dwa te same grzechy w pokoju, przedmioty pojawią się gdy drugi zostanie zabity). Siedem Grzechów Głównych |-|Envy= Zazdrość (ang. Envy) to szary demon, który ciągle się uśmiecha, i wydaje się, że ma szew w dół jego ciała. (Prawdopodobnie, tak dzieli siebie.) Jego ostatnia część traci Trollface a powstaje Poker Face. 60px |-|Gluttony= Obżarstwo (ang. Gluttony) jest mini-bossem bazowanym na jednym z siedmiu grzechów głównych z chrześcijaństwa. Atakuje ośmioma pociskami we wszystkich kierunkach, trzęsąc się przez 0.3 sekundy, wtedy wypuszcza fale krwi. 60px |-|Greed= Chciwość (ang. Greed) pojawia się w Shop lub Secret Room. Ten mini boss jest powieszony na sznurze. Kiedyś był on kupcem. Jego atakiem jest strzelanie trzema kulami krwi z ust oraz przyzywanie dwóch Hopperów. Gdy kula krwi trafi gracza, gracz traci 2 Centy. Po pokonaniu wybucha on groszami oraz może również upuścić przedmiot Steam Sale po śmierci. Greed pojawia się jako zwykły wróg w Sheol. 60px |-|Lust= Nieczystość (ang. Lust) jest mini-bossem przypominającym Isaaca pod wpływem The Virus. Jest szybki i zadaje obrażenia jedynie dotykając cię. Jest łatwy do pokonania, jeżeli masz buffy do prędkości. 60px |-|Pride= Pycha (ang. Pride) jest jednym z siedmiu grzechów głównych, zaliczany do mini-bosów. 60px |-|Sloth= Lenistwo (ang. Sloth), znany jest również jako Bob, jest jednym z siedmiu grzechów głównych. Jest to ciemno zielony Globin. 60px |-|Wrath= Gniew (ang. Wrath) jest jednym z minibosów należących do siedmiu grzechów głównych. Atakuje on gracza poprzez pozostawianie bomb. Po śmierci zostawia sporą ilość bomb i może również pozostawić przedmioty takie jak Mr. Mega i Mr. Boom. 60px Siedem Super Grzechów Głównych Siedem Super Grzechów zostało dodanych w DLC Wrath of the Lamb i mogą się pojawić zamiast regularnych wersji Grzechów Głównych. |-|Super Envy= Super Zazdrość jest to silniejsza wersja minibossa Zazdrość. Jest to demon o niebieskim kolorze, z wielkim przerażającym uśmiechem. Plik:Super_envy12.png |-|Super Gluttony= Super Obżarstwo jest to silniejsza wersja minibossa Obżarstwo. Losowo spotykany. Podobny do Double Vis. Plik:Super_gluttony12.png |-|Super Greed= Super Chciwość jest to silniejsza wersja minibossa Chciwość. Spotykany w sklepach. Można go odróżnić od normalnej wersji przez jego grosze w oczach i dolara na czole. Plik:SuperGreed.png |-|Super Lust= Super Nieczystość to silniejsza wersja miniboss'a Nieczystość. Różni się tym, że nie płacze i jest bardziej poobijany. Plik:Super_Lust_transparent.png |-|Super Pride= Super Pycha jest to silniejsza wersja miniboss'a Pycha, którą można spotkać w pokojach z minibossem na wszystkich etapach, najczęściej po osiągnięciu achievementa : "Everything is Terrible." Plik:Super_Pride.png |-|Super Sloth= Super Lenistwo jest to silniejsza wersja miniboss'a Lenistwo. Różnice między Slot a Super Sloth są takie, że jest większy, posiada więcej życia, oraz jego ataki są ulepszone Plik:Super_Sloth.png |-|Super Wrath= Super Gniew jest to silniejsza wersja miniboss'a Gniew. Przypomina Wratha, a odróżnia go wzrost, osmolona twarz i otwarte usta z wystającymi zębami u góry. Plik:Super_Wrath.png 250px Ultra Pycha Ultra Pycha został dodany w wersji 1.30 rozszerzenia Wrath of the Lamb. Pokonanie go daje bibelot The Left Hand i osiągnięcie Steam. thumb|Ultra Pride Podąża za nim potwór Baby, który wygląda jak jeden z twórców gry. Mini-Boss przypomina Edmunda McMillena. Baby strzela dużą, naprowadzaną łzą, a Ultra Pycha pluje zielonym śladem lub 3 małymi naprowadzanymi pociskami. Istnieje mała szansa że w The Chest może się pojawić Ultra Pride. Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Miniboss